Businesses and customers transact using convention methods, including face-to-face contact. Such face-to-face transactions require a time investment that many consumers would like to reduce. With the advent of the Internet, business and customer have begun to perform portions of their transactions online. However, such transactions are hampered by the mobility of computing equipment capable of connecting to the Internet. Too often, a customer wishes to transact with a business at times when that customer is away from such a computing device that can connect to the Internet. At these times, the customer must resort to the old-fashioned face-to-face contact, where the full transaction takes place. In addition, mobile Internet connections are not always reliable, further limiting a customer's ability to transact via the Web. Accordingly, it would be desirable to enables a customer to perform at least a portion of a business transaction without having to connect to the Internet.